Ferb Cafe
The ninth episode of Season 37. Phineas and Ferb decide to build a classy cafe, which Katherine thinks is the perfect place for a first date with Baljeet. Doofenshmirtz wants to make all meat products raw. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb finish up some coffee their mom made them. It was very good. Phineas gets the idea to build a cafe. They would call it Ferb Cafe. Ferb questions why everything is named based off him. He lists examples like Ferbots, Ferbulous Car Wash, Ferb TV... Phineas says that's enough. They should get down to business. Then, Hannah pops out of nowhere and asks where Perry is, again. Perry finds a tube to his lair inside a boot. The major, Monogram, has received word that Doofenshmirtz has been studying health laws. They have no idea why, but it sounds like something sick. Perry must get to the bottom of it, before it's too late to stop. In the backyard, Isabella comes to see what they're doing. Phineas says they're building a cafe. Isabella thinks it's yummy and cool. Bailey, Katherine, and Amanda show up as well. Phineas is happy to see Amanda. Then, Buford and Baljeet come. Katherine asks Baljeet if Ferb Cafe is a good place for a first date. Baljeet has no problem with that. They rush inside once construction was complete. Buford needs to talk with Phineas a minute. Just before the conversation starts, it cuts to Doof's place. Perry bursts in and gets trapped in a rope of sausage links. Doofenshmirtz then presents the Raw-Inator. He plans to make any meat raw, therefore closing up about 3/4 of the restaurants in town. Doof planned on opening a restaurant that served meatloaf Jose Doofenshmirtz made. In the cafe, Ferb was busy working, wondering where Phineas was. Phineas comes back in. Ferb wonders why Phineas took so long. Buford had asked him if he liked Amanda. Phineas said yes, so Buford thought that he should ask her out. Ferb told Phineas to get the guts to ask Amanda out, and they just recently did this with Baljeet. Phineas gulps and goes over to Amanda. With Baljeet and Katherine, they're busy having funny arguements and flirting with each other. It eventually led up to their first kiss. Buford caught it on camera. A bunch of customers were staring: Django, Irving, alien tourists, and even Pinhead Pierre. Back at Doof's, Perry is eating his way out of the sausage. He eats enough, and uses the sausage against Doof. Then, the Raw-Inator fires one last shot and explodes. Doof also points out that most of his schemes are failing too quickly lately. The Raw-Inator hits Bailey's burger, and she complains. Amanda believes there's a health code thing for that, and the restaurant closes down. Phineas now realizes it's his chance to ask Amanda out. Phineas goes up to Amanda and asks the question. Amanda says.... yes. Phineas cheers and screams "OH THERE YOU ARE PERRY!!!!" right in Perry's face. Phineas also realizes Ferb was chatty today." Songs None Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Pinhead Pierre: "Aren't you two a little young to be dating?" *Katherine: "Heck no!" Ferb's Line *"Okay, seriously. Why is everything named after me? The Ferbots, the Ferbulous Car Wash, Ferb TV..." *"Dude, where were you?" *"Well, you should go ask her out. Get the guts to do it! Seriously, we just recently helped Baljeet out with this stuff," Whatcha Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair A boot Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorp.... Continuity *Phineas still shows affection towards Amanda ("Amanda That New Kid") *Baljeet and Katherine are still dating after "Katherine's Boyfriend" *Ferb mentions Ferbots, the car wash, and Ferb TV ("I, Brobot", "At the Car Wash", "Ferb TV") *Ferb brings up helping Baljeet ask Katherine out ("Katherine's Boyfriend") *Doofenshmirtz brings up meatloaf and Jose Doofenshmirtz ("Meatloaf Surprise", "Perry the Actorpus") *Alien tourists and Pinhead Pierre are at the cafe ("Mind Share", "Out of Toon") *Hannah pops out of nowhere wondering where Perry is again ("The Ice Cream Truck") Allusions *'Starbucks Coffee': The cafe greatly resembles Starbucks *'Taco Bell': Doofenshmirtz's restaurant plan looks similar to Taco Bell Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 37 Category:Phineasnferb Category:Best